1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable bag, more particularly to an inflatable pneumatic bag that may continuously fill all-the air tubes at one time and effectively prevent air escape.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional inflatable bags are heat-sealed to form one or more air tubes which include air ingress holes to fill the air tubes for the use as buffering wrapping material.
U.S. patent application (Publication No. 2005/0109411A1) discloses a plurality of separate, independent air tubes. Each of the air tubes includes an air ingress hole for filling air. The air tube includes two inner layers connecting to the outer layers. When the air tube is filled with air, the two inner layers cover the air ingress hole to prevent the reverse air flow. Because each of the air tubes is separate from each other, filling each of the air tubes separately one at a time is required.
U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830) discloses a plurality of air tubes which includes one or more air ingress holes for filling the air tubes. Each of the air tubes connects to each other consecutively to form a strip of air tubes so that the air ingress hole may transfer air to fill all the air tubes continuously. However, when one of the air tubes leaks, the rest of the air tubes also run out of air since all the air tubes are connected through a shared passage.
Both of the above patents merely disclose the prevention for reverse air flow when the air tubes are filled with air. However, these air tubes inevitably leak after a substantial long period of time. Therefore, these air tubes may not fill all the air tubes at one time or effectively prevent air tubes from leaking.